Школьная атмосфера
Школьная атмосфера ― важный элемент геймплея, определяющий то, как ученики будут реагировать на различные события и действия Аяно. Уровень школьной атмосферы можно увидеть на календаре в начале каждого дня. Этапы школьной атмосферы Высокая школьная атмосфера thumb|300px|centre Нормальная школьная атмосфера ― между 100-70 %. Фоновая музыка идет нормально. Ученики на данном этапе замечают подозрительное поведение только с довольно короткого расстояния и не очень быстро. Также, репутация Аяно понижается меньше. Они будут реагировать на предсмертные крики только на коротком расстоянии. Средняя школьная атмосфера thumb|300px|centre Средняя школьная Атмосфера между 69-21 %. Ученики более осведомлены, но еще не полностью параноики. Экран становится темнее. Искажается фоновая музыка: она становится немного медленнее и четверть звуков исчезает из мелодии. Ученики при такой школьной атмосфере замечают подозрительное поведение только с большего расстояния и немного быстрее, чем обычно. Репутация Аяно падает более резко (на 15 единиц вместо 10). Ученики будут реагировать на крики с большей дистанции. Низкая школьная атмосфера thumb|300px|centre Низкая школьная атмосфера между 20-0 %. Окружение будет мрачным и обесцвеченным, что приводит к тому, что увидеть человека на большом расстоянии становится сложно. Ученики очень параноидальны на этом этапе, и более остро реагируют на опасные ситуации. Фоновые музыка сильно искажена ― она становятся гораздо медленнее и отсутствует почти треть звуков. Ученики замечают подозрительное поведение с гораздо более дальнего расстояния и гораздо быстрее, чем обычно. Репутация Аяно понижается на 20 единиц (вместо обычных 10). Ученики смогут услышать крики даже с очень большого расстояния. Также, при низкой школьной атмосфере все ученики будут постоянно оглядываться туда-сюда. Сыщики будут постоянно ходить по школе и опрашивать других учеников. Понижение и восстановление школьной атмосферы Школьная атмосфера будет падать если: * Найден труп ученика. ** Понижает атмосферу на 10 единиц. Если найдено несколько трупов, то результат слагается. * Найден труп учителя. ** Понижает атмосферу на 20 единиц. Если найдено несколько трупов, то результат слагается. * Ученик «совершил» самоубийство. ** Понижает атмосферу на 10 единиц. * Ученик пропал без вести или похищен. ** Понижает атмосферу на 5 единиц. * Член студенческого совета убит или пропал без вести. ** Школьная атмосфера сразу опускается до 0 % и не может быть восстановлена. В школе устанавливаются камеры и металлодетекторы. Школьная атмосфера может быть восстановлена, если Аяно подставит кого-то, заставив учеников думать, что убийца пойман. Это восстановит школьную атмосферу, но не сразу. Факты * Возможно, в будущем рейтинг страницы в Kaobook Akademi High будет падать, если школьная атмосфера низкаяin the future, will the Akademi High School Facebook page get negative comments and reviews if school atmosphere is low?. * Существует причина, по которой ученики продолжают ходить в школу даже зная, что убийца на свободе, но YandereDev пока не озвучил еёi have one question. * Уровень школьной атмосферы не будет влиять на концовку игры. * В финальной версии игры будет чит-код, позволяющий отключить школьную атмосферу, но он также отключит и все достижения, коллекционные предметы, награды, челленджи, и т. дPossible to disable Atmosphere in final version? So it always remains the same regardless of what you do?. * Если городок будет добавлен в игру, то атмосфера в школе и в нём будет различатьсяIf there's a town in the game will it have an atmosphere too?. * Школьную атмосферу можно изменить, если нажать сначала \, а после A. * Любая школьная атмосфера в сочетании с любым уровнем здравомыслия по разному меняют фоновую музыку. В итоге мы можем получить до 18 разных мелодий. * Школьная атмосфера также влияет и на загрузку игры. Если атмосфера 90-75 % то экран загрузки будет белым, а в нижнем правом углу будет бежать чиби Аяно. Если атмосфера 0 %, то экран загрузки будет чёрным, а в нижнем правом углу будет лежать окровавленный труп Осаны Наджими, которую добивает ножом Аяно. На геймпаде: Управление на джойстике.png|Загрузка при высокой атмосфере на геймпаде. Загрузка._Низкий_уровень_школьной_атмосферы.png|Загрузка при низкой атмосфере на геймпаде. На клавиатуре: Управление на клавиатуре.png|Загрузка при высокой атмосфере на клавиатуре. Загрузка управления на ПК. Низкая атмосфера.png|Загрузка при низкой атмосфере на клавиатуре. Источники en:School Atmosphere Категория:Геймплей